


Obessions

by sonotgoingthere



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonotgoingthere/pseuds/sonotgoingthere
Summary: Think only of the Mission. Though Gods only know why he should be following this particular Shinobi home.





	1. Think of the mission

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to for beta'ing the original prologue. This is not for under-aged readers. It's also heavy on the Kink, specifically BDSM.

_Think only of the mission._

Neji hid in the darkness between two buildings. A high ranking Shinobi made his way down the stairs of the Hokage Tower, shoulders slumped. He gave an air of bored disinterest, even in the black & white tones of Neji's _Byakugan_ vision.

 _The Hokage, while undeniably odd, does not assign missions without reason_ , thought Neji.

The target paused at the entrance of the Tower, right beside a no smoking sign, and sparked up a cigarette. The target drew a deep puff on the cigarette and stared blankly at the sky for a moment, then exhaled. The target seemed unaware that he was being watched, and continued down to the street with a slow, ponderous pace.

Neji couldn't fathom any reason for a Jounin to be following the target home. It was a D class mission at best. The target was simply walking from the Tower to his apartment three blocks away. No assassins were waiting on the route. Neji had checked. Nothing could be considered potential danger or conflict.

Neji had been to the target's apartment and back in the time it had taken him to lift his head off his desk and pack away his things. He'd been to the apartment and back three times in the time it took the target to walk down the stairs of the Hokage Tower and spark up his cigarette.

Neji was a proud Shinobi. Hyuuga-sama had every child in the clan drilled daily on the Shinobi Rules. Neji knew he should focus on the mission, but the sense of wrongness was not dissuaded. It was wrong rudeness of the highest calibre to stalk another Shinobi. If you wanted information, you should ask the person, or go to the Hokage. Neji had never contemplated what the Hokage would do if this happened; apparently, they would send someone like Neji to stalk you on your way home.

 _The reason isn't important to Shinobi. Shinobi should conduct themselves diligently on every mission,_ Neji reminded himself forcibly.

It wasn't an intel mission on a traitor. The mission guide didn't ask the target to be shadowed for days or weeks. Only from the Hokage Tower to the target's apartment. Walking, even at the target's languid pace, could take no longer than four minutes. And that was if injured. In the leg. If necessary, Neji could make it under forty-five seconds.

 _Why an A-Class Mission? Top Secret? Report directly to the Hokage?_ Neji questioned silently _I know this man isn't a traitor. If he were, ANBU would be tailing him. Why me? It makes no sense._

The target paused at his door, gripping the handle tightly. Then the target appeared to fumble for his keys. The target pulled the keys out of a pocket on their vest, next to the cigarette packet. When Neji's focused on the other's hands, they trembled a little, making the keys sway slightly. The target's swirling of Chakra spoke of an unstable emotional state that had been absent from the leisurely walk. Something had changed.

_A Shinobi follows orders without question. Reasons are unimportant. You are a tool for your village._

The sudden movement was almost a shock. The target's walk to their door had been casual. His movements had been fluid and relaxed, the tanned body resembling the slow spread of split molasses. Now, the target's body was tense, moving swiftly and speedily as expected of a ninja. Fast enough that a lesser Shinobi could have lost sight of the man in the corridors or stairwell of the target's apartment block. Neji was not a lesser Shinobi.

_Damn it Shikamaru, what the hell are you up to?_


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji was poised to intervene, mission or no, he would not stand back during what was fast looking to be the rape of fellow Shinobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NC-17, Kink, BDSM. Not for Children. Some scene GenShika, but not the main pairing. Possible non-con  
> Spoilers: Some for Shipuudden, but you can read it as an AU.  
> Author Note; thanks to i_luv_shikamaru for the original beta'ing. This is definitely not for under-aged readers. It's also heavy on the Kink, specifically BDSM.

Neji stepped lightly over the roof, moving to the higher peek so he could get a better view as Shikamaru exited his apartment and veered off into a nearby alley. His  _byakugan_ could follow, but he'd had it active for a few minutes already, and Neji wanted to avoid straining it. Luckily, the  _byakugan_  was unaffected by darkness. He kept his eyes trained on Shikamaru, using the better line of sight to scan his Charka points. Nothing suggested Shikamaru was preparing to use any  _jutsu_.

As Shikamaru round a corner, Neji noticed someone else in the alley. Another Leaf Shinobi. A man. The man's  _hitai-ate_  was tied backwards around his head, a senbon rolling carelessly in his mouth. Genma Shiranui. Neji went on full alert.

_Are they traitors?_

Neji inched closer to the edge of the peek, body low as he sweeps the alley with his byakugan. Shikamaru and Genma were alone. The two idly chat while Shikamaru finishes his cigarette. He was too far away to hear the soft voices. Neji focused, bending his byakugan vision until he could see their faces like he was standing between the two men.

_How's the wife_ , he read off Shikamaru's lips.

Genma didn't have a wife. It was common knowledge in the village the Genma was in a relationship with Raidou, though less well known that he was a cad who disrespected his partner by cheating whenever it struck his fancy. Maybe it was a code?

Genma smirked at Shikamaru.  _Not here,_  he read from Genma's.

Maybe the wife was code for Genma's handler. It could be an exchange or blackmail. Shikamaru seemed tense when he mentions 'the wife' as if he felt guilty. Shikamaru worked with highly sensitive information. If someone wanted access to the village's secrets, he'd be an excellent target.

_Is he being blackmailed?_

Shikamaru stubbed out his cigarette. Neji froze surprise when Genma grabbed the back of Shikamaru's head. He used the grip on Shikamaru's hair to force him to his knees, opening his loose mission slacks with his free hand. Shikamaru knelt, still, save for massive, gulping of breaths. Genma's fingers spread over the back of Shikamaru's head, then pulled them higher to tangle in the dense of hair under the hair tie. He jerked Shikamaru forward.

Cold dread filled Neji. __Genma's a cad, but could he be a rapist?__

Genma took his cock out of his pants and rubbed the head over Shikamaru's open mouth. Neji was poised to intervene, mission or no, he would not stand back during what was fast looking to be the rape of fellow Shinobi. But then Shikamaru moaned and swallowed Genma's cock.

_You like this don't you, Shikamaru?_  he read off Genma's lips, hating their smirk and the senbon still gripped between them.

Shikamaru's head tilted back, his eyes sliding nearly shut as Genma's cock slipped deeper into his mouth. His hand moved to Genma's hip bones, curled around the sharp protrusions, urging Genma to push deeper and faster. Shikamaru's eyes lost their battle to stay open, and he used his grip of Genma his to draw himself down Genma's cock.

_It seems he does like it,_  thought Neji when Shikamaru moaned despite - or because of - the intrusion in his mouth.  _Surely that makes it hard for Shikamaru to breath,_ he thought as Genma rammed his cock down Shikamaru's throat.

Shikamaru didn't seem to care. His eyes stayed closed as he slid his mouth over Genma's cock. He used Genma's hips as an anchor as he bobbed his mouth over Genma's cock. Shikamaru lifted higher on his knees so he could curl over Genma's cock, taking him deeper. Genma leaned back on the wall, one hand still tangled in Shikamaru's hair, the other pressed to the wall as made several sharp thrusts in quick succession.

_Slut,_ he reads from Genma's lips.  _You're such a little slut, Shikamaru._ Genma shuddered and increased his pace.

It was over so quickly even watching felt like brutality. The whole sordid act was over in less time than it had taken Shikamaru to walk home. Genma smiled, said goodnight, and then left.

Shikamaru pulled out his hair tie and re-tied his ponytail in its usual brisk spikes. He swallowed and seemed to yawn with his mouth closed. He waited a full minute before he stood, hand in pocket, lazy amble back in his walk. Then he walked back down the alley towards his apartment.

This time, Shikamaru found his keys with ease. He looked relaxed. Far too comfortable for someone who just gave a fast, dirty blowjob in a back alley.

Neji followed Shikamaru inside the apartment with his  _byakugan_. Bricks and mortar were no match for the Byakugan. Neji's was feeling the pull on his chakra, he's been using it actively for longer than he liked, but it didn't seem like this was over just yet. Shikamaru gave the appearance of enjoying Genma's attention, but the harshness and lack of...anything resembling concern fitting even a fleeting encounter between friend made Neji wary.

Shikamaru entered his apartment, stipping his clothes off as he headed towards the bathroom of the one bedroom apartment. Neji felt uncomfortable watching Shikamaru in his home, public acts were fair game, but using  _byakugan_  on people in their own homes was risky for a member of the branch family.

__It's a mission,_  _Neji reminded himself. __It's not peeking if it's a mission.__

Shikamaru was undeniably gorgeous, and Neji tried to look without seeing the stretch of smooth skin down Shikamaru back, or the way his perk backside was displayed when he bent to removes his pants. Neji breathed deeply, hoping meditative breaths would help control his wayward thoughts, which seemed to catch on the line of Shikamaru's hip as he bends to turn on the shower taps.

Neji scanned his face for signs of distress or disgust. He couldn't see any, just the same hooded, relaxed expression Shikamaru had since Genma left. Shikamaru grabbed the soap from its dish and built a lather between his hands.

Neji continued to monitor him for signs of distress, finding distressingly little to suggest it was anything but consensual tryst. Neji looked for lingering symptoms of the guilt he'd seen earlier. Shikamaru mentioned Genma's wife, meaning he'd been worried about Raidou before. But not now.

Shikamaru spread the lather over his body, tracing his and over his own body sensually, as if the feeling was more important then hygiene. He lifted one soapy hand in the steam of water, rinsing the soap off his hand.

__Is it a self-comforting thing?_  _Neji wondered.

Shikamaru's soap covered hand strayed low on his stomach, a move Neji knew from his routine in the shower. Skikamaru gripped his cock and teased himself with a few strokes. Neji struggled to keep his breath even and shallow. Just as Neji was preparing to leave, mission over, if disappointing, Shikamaru placed the fingers of his clean hand into his mouth. And sucked.

Shikamaru was not distressed.

Skikamaru pressed his forehead to the wall of the shower, his body contorting to give Neji a clear view of Shikamaru's cock as it slid in the tight grip of his fist. He could almost believe Shikamaru was aware of his watcher and doing it deliberately.

Neji used every bit of reserve his family trained him withto look  _but not to see_  Shikamaru stroke himself as he plunged his fingers in and out of his mouth. Tried not to pay attention to the rocking of Shikamaru's hips as he fisted his cock with a look of wonton bliss. He willed himself  _not to focus_  on the water washing over Shikamaru's back or the way Shikamaru's mouth would open around his fingers as he moaned

Fate was kind to Neji. Shikamaru was quick to bring himself to completion.

_It seems that Shikamaru did enjoy what Genma did to him._

Shikamaru dried himself off and put on soft cotton pyjamas. Curled comfortably on his bed, a faint smirk on his lips, Shikamaru fell into a peaceful sleep _._

Neji abandoned his rooftop perch in favour of Hokage Tower. He leant his back on the outside wall of stairwell Shikamaru had used earlier. Something was decidedly wrong in all this, and he needed to report back to the Hokage.

Right after he got rid of his erection.


	3. Rock and a Hyuuga place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji wasn't a virgin. His uncle may _think_ he’s a virgin, but he wasn't.

Neji wasn't a virgin. His uncle may _think_ he’s a virgin, but he wasn't. Neji was a Jounin. A young, powerful, Hyuuga, Jounin. Branch family or no, Neji looks meant he was popular. His fan-club was second only to Sasuke Uchiha’s, and he was in the damn village when the hormones started to kick in. (That was a conversation with Gai-Sensei he never, ever wanted to repeat.)

Blushing hotly before the Hokage was utterly unreasonable. He wasn’t a virgin. He could discuss such things as an adult.

Just not in front of the Hokage.

Or Hyuuga-sama.

“And then what happened?” asked the Hokage.

_Why couldn’t she take a written report? Why did it have to be a purely verbal report? Can't she see how embarring this is?_

The last few minutes had been tortuous. Godaime made him give a verbal report, forcing him to say, out loud, what he had observed. And damned if it didn’t feel like her eyes were better than the _byakugan_ at spotting a guilty conscience.

On top of the embarrassment, Neji was still trying to come to terms with his loss of control. The control of his body was absolute.

 _Almost absolute,_ supplied his conscience. _Almost, or you wouldn’t have taken 10 minutes and some very, very disturbing images of Gai-Sensei with Hyuuga-Sama to get yourself in check._

He’d had more control when he’d lost his virginity.

“Nara-san did not enter his apartment. He detoured into an alley behind the apartments and met with Shiranui-san. They exchanged few words, alluding to Shiranui-san’s 'wife'. The conversation could have been a code; however, there were not enough words for effective code breaking. Shiranui-san… grabbed the back of Nara-san’s head, and forced his head to his groin. Nara-san proceeded to... fellate Shiranui-san. After... Afterwards, Shiranui-san left the alley. Nara-san waited and then left the alley approximately one minute later.”

“Did you follow Shikamaru to his apartment?”

“Negative, I observed from a distance.”

“What was Shikamaru’s behaviour after Genma left?”

“He was… relaxed”

“What did he do after he entered his apartment?”

Neji paused for a beat. Long enough for the Hokage to notice, and raise an eyebrow questioningly.

Neji looked away, eyes downcast. Shame swamped him. He’d watched. He’d watched another man touch himself, in secret, and derived pleasure from it. He was a peeping tom.

“He showered and went to bed”

For the first time in his life, Hyuuga Neji omitted something from his report.

 

 

 

 

In the long, illustrious history of the Hyuuga Clan, peeping had been a constant source of distress.

Give a teenaged male the ability to see through walls, and eventually, they’d figure out less savoury uses for their skill.

To the Hyuuga Clan, peeping was the ultimate scandal.

It was a contributing factor in the introduction of the Cursed Seal and one of the reasons the Elders continued to support its use.

Hyuuga Jimaru had been infamous for his continued and unrepentant peeping. His deviance meant he was the only family member to be executed by the Cursed Seal for crimes other than treason.

Of course, Hyuuga women are just as capable of peeping. It just that none of the women had ever been caught.

Neji’s third most horrific childhood memory, after getting the cursed seal and his father’s death, was the conversation with Hyuuga-sama after a misunderstanding over a public speaking assignment at the academy.

It’s not very helpful to tell a Hyuuga child to imagine people in their underwear to stave off nervousness. They can misinterpret it as a request to use their _Byakugan._ It was just lucky that the misguided teacher had cleared up the misunderstanding before the Cursed Seal was used on Neji.

It didn’t save Neji from the months ‘instruction’ with his Aunties. Months of reading etiquette books and copying the instruction out out line by line, to train Neji in suitable behaviour.

Neji ambled into the Hyuuga compound, convinced would be able to see the stain of his actions like red wine against a pristine white shirt.

He felt a moment of white-hot rage slice through his chest. The Hokage set him up. _She probably thought it was funny._

Now Neji had a horrible choice. He could let his conscience eat at him, or he could confess his sins to Hyuuga-sama and take his punishment like the grown man he claimed to be.

 _Gods,_ he thought, _what a choice._

Neji stiffened his spine, squared his shoulders, and headed for Main House.

Halfway there, he chickened out and decided to speak to Hyuuga-sama in the morning.

 

 

 

 

Black and white memories of Shikamaru’s expression as he stroked himself to completion taunted Neji, distracting him from his kata. He pushed them aside and restarted his pose.

Gai-sensei had taught his team the first thing they should do when they were feeling intense emotion - anger, frustration, or even joy - would be to train until they calmed. Each member of Team 10 had taken it to heart.

_Why does Shikamaru let him do that? Undoubtedly there was someone to... address his needs that was not in a relationship?_

It was no good. Every time Neji allowed himself to relax into the flow of his kata, he would see the Shikamaru’s blissful abandon as he bobbed his head over Genma’s groin. The lust and irritation boiled together in his head.

Damn it.

Neji broke his pattern dance and tried seated meditation to calm his thoughts.

 _Why would Shikamaru allow someone to do that to him? Didn’t he have any pride in himself?_ Neji had known Shikamaru for years and had never seen any inclination to such behaviour.

Between the questions and the flashbacks, Neji was having difficult training.

This was unacceptable.

Neji would have to do something.

 

 

 

Despite being a Jounin, and coming from an influential clan like the Hyuuga, Neji’s list of confidants was woefully small.

Lee was out. Just. No.

Tenten was a girl. So was Hinata. They wouldn’t understand.

The rest of the Rookie nine was out as well. They were too immature, too loud, or too stupid to understand.

Naruto would listen, but Neji was not going to talk about such a complex, delicate issue with Naruto. Eating glass would be less painful.

As always, Neji’s list of people to talk to about disturbing and uncomfortable topics was whittled down to just one person.

Gai-sensei.

Gai-sensei might have been a few slices short of a loaf, but his word was his bond. Speaking in confidence to Gai-sensei meant it would remain confidential.

It didn’t mean the advice would be useable. Or that the conversation would be anything but excruciating.

Sometimes Neji just needed someone to talk to.

Even if it made him want to scrub out his brain afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was on Hiatus for a long time (like nine years) due to Pregnancy, Child Birth, Marriage, Divorce, Sole Parentdom, and finally, a child old enough for me to write again. Though to be honest, I'm avoiding Uni assessments because they're hard and making my brain hurt. I re-read the whole work after getting a notification from LJand ended up thinking it was too good to leave on hiatus. 
> 
> I wasn't able to find the stuff I'd already written as it was two computers ago, but I remembered enough to pick it back up again. I did notice some glaring errors, so I'm editing the earlier chapters as I write the next few chapters. 
> 
> If you want to read the original prologue, I left it up so anyone who read it the first time could compare and give feedback. You can find the original here: http://sonotgoingthere.livejournal.com/11888.html


End file.
